Fear The Living/Issue 95
This is Issue 95 of Fear The Living, titled Hurry Up. This is the ninth issue of Arc #12. Issue 95 X's POV “You found anything yet?” I ask D.L. as we scour every part of the Gun shop. Instead of a response what I get is D.L. grabbing my shoulders from behind and shoving me into the wall. He turns me around so that I’m facing him. “Do you see my face? Do you see how fucking messed up you left my face?” D.L. says. Before I can respond D.L. punches me in the face, and he tosses me to the ground. “Listen don’t ever fucking hit me again. Do you know why I didn’t want to save the group? It’s because Ashley is pregnant, and I didn’t want her out there risking her life because then she is risking not just one life, but two.” D.L. says. “I know how that feels D.L., before the apocalypse my wife was going to have a kid, I was going to have someone to care for in my life, but then it was taken away from me after my wife died during labor. I went into such a depression, I even got mugged one day, and since I refused to give up my stuff I got this.” I say, and I point to my eye patch. “I became an alcoholic, and neglected my kid. Eventually he was taken from me by child services, and I became a bitter man. Then I met your group and that was when everything changed. Listen D.L. the only reason I attacked you was because you made me remember that time, I time I wanted to forget. So I’m sorry about that outburst of mine, and I want you to know that I will support you and Ashley with the baby. Because during these times we live in, so many things could screw up an innocent child, and I want to make sure nothing will screw up your child.” “I don’t know what to say X, all I can say is that thank you. I’m sorry about what I just did, you didn’t deserve it. I’m sorry about what happened to you in the past. Well there’s nothing to find here minus that pistol you found, we should get going.” D.L. says, and he walks to the door of the gun store. Before he can open the door a bandit opens the door, and hits D.L. in the face with the butt of his rifle. I quickly pull out the pistol that I had found earlier and I point it at the bandit. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot you in the face right now.” The bandit says, with his gun pointed at my face. “I could say the same to you, now put the gun down and no one has to die here.” I say, and before the bandit can respond D.L. grabs him by his shirt and pulls him to the ground. I quickly shoot the bandit in the chest, and he drops the gun out of his hand. “We have to get the others out of the bandit base quicker.” D.L. says. ---- Steve's POV I hear as Ben yells his guts out at Wolf, adding an insult every other word. I slowly take a left turn as Ben quiets down, then Wolf’s voice booms out and I hear him say “Any last wishes Ben?”. Then a while passes and I hear a bullet ring out. “Well why has everyone stopped all of a sudden, WHY AREN’T YOU TRYING TO SOLVE MY MAZE. KEEP ON WALKING NOW OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU. GO ON KEEP ON WALKING OR ALL OF YOU WILL SUFFER BEN’S FATE.” I hear Wolf’s voice rant at us, and I keep on walking forward. As I make a right turn I’m hit in the face by a big sign. As I fall to the ground I look at it and it says, “Watch out, Evil Penguin walking through.” Right above the writing is a picture of a Penguin, and it has horns sticking out of it’s head. What type of fucking idiot thought of this shit, the movie from before the apocalypse was bad, and this shit. Wolf must be really sick in the head. This guy kills people for fun, and then he gets angry when they don’t do what he says. I stop thinking as five biters rush at me. Quickly thinking I rip the sign off and I slice into a biter’s head with it. I move to the side kick the next biter against the wall. Without thinking I bring my foot down on it’s head, and I smash it like a pumpkin. I look up at the next biter and I quickly stab a biter in the neck with the sign, and I slice completely through the neck, cutting off it’s head. I bring the Sign through the top of a biter’s head, and toss the biter on the one behind it. I look down and stomp on the cut off biter’s head. When I look at the last biter I simply grab it’s head, and I smash it against the wall repeatedly. Then I toss it on the ground. “Nice Job Steve, by the way if you take a right turn up ahead you’ll see a little gift from me.” I hear Wolf’s voice say. I keep on walking forward, and I make a right turn. When I look I see a note that says “You are getting closer to the end, you know what that means. IT’S TIME FOR THE SURPRISES. Look up for just a second." When I look up I see another Evil Penguin sign, but this time it’s much larger, and it falls down quickly towards me. Not thinking I forward, and the sign falls behind me. I look at the sign and it says “Evil Penguin, coming to a theater near you.” I look away from it, and I keep on walking forward. I take a left turn, and when I look I see no more walls, but a room. I made it out of the maze. I FUCKING MADE IT OUT. “Feel happy Steve?” I hear Evan’s voice say, and he walks into the room. “There is no prize at the end of this maze, just death.” Evan says, and before I can react he takes out a pistol and pulls the trigger. I feel a bullet slice through my chest, and I fall to the ground. I slowly bleed out and I watch as Evan walks up to me and picks up the sign I used as a weapon. “Evil Penguin? The movie was terrible.” He says, and he points the pistol at my head, and pulls the trigger. And that’s the last thing I ever see. ---- David Lopez's POV Me and Rose stop walking the moment we hear Ben stop yelling and throwing insult after insult at Wolf. “Any last wishes?” We hear Wolf’s voice boom out, and then a bit passes then a gunshot rings out. “He, he killed Ben.” Rose says silently, and she drops her knife. “Well why has everyone stopped all of a sudden, WHY AREN’T YOU TRYING TO SOLVE MY MAZE. KEEP ON WALKING NOW OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU. GO ON KEEP ON WALKING OR ALL OF YOU WILL SUFFER BEN’S FATE.” We hear Wolf yell out at us, I quickly bend down and pick up Rose’s knife. I hand her the knife. “We have to keep going.” I say, and I keep on walking. Rose silently follows me. “I know how you feel Rose, Ben was like my best friend. He was one of the few people I shared my secret’s with, and I was one of the few people he told his secrets to.” I say, then Rose stops again. “Do you hear that?” She says, and I hear talking. “I hear talking yeah, that’s it.” Then I hear a gunshot ring out. “Another one bites the dust, with only three people remaining in the Maze who do you think will survive? I mean the manly men Steve, Andrew, and Ben already dead. With only Rose, Logan, and David remaining you begin to wonder if poor old Logan will be able to last long by himself. You better hurry David and Rose, an accident might occur that you won’t like. A very fatal accident might occur, and I’m sure you wouldn’t like that. So you better hurry up you two. If I could arrange Ben and Andrew’s deaths, I’m sure one more wouldn’t affect my conscience.” I hear Wolf say. “We have to hurry up now Rose, if we don’t hurry up Wolf will have Logan killed, and you know that neither of us wants that.” I tell her. “Let’s get going.” She responds, but she doesn’t look at me, and she just starts walking forward. “IF YOU CAN HEAR US LOGAN, YELL OUT KNOW.” I yell out. Then I hear someone yell I the Maze. “There.” I say, and I start sprinting forward, and I make a right turn because I heard the voice coming from there. “YELL AGAIN LOGAN.” I yell. I hear another yell come from the left, but a bit more forward. I run forward and make a left turn, and then I make a right turn and I see Logan standing there, with a shard of glass in his hand. When I look behind him I see several dead biters around Ben’s corpse, and stab wounds in the back of their heads. “Oh god.” I manage to choke out as I see Ben’s dead corpse, his head with a bullet wound in the forehead. I look to his side and I see Andrew’s dead body, and his face is bloody as hell, with a bullet wound in the back of his head. “Let’s get going.” I say, and I turn around. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues